


The sky is crying

by Wolf3y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, Demons, Depression, F/M, Hellhounds, this is straight up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf3y/pseuds/Wolf3y





	The sky is crying

“How the hell does someone lose a hellhound?” You mumble looking over the coroner’s report.   
“Crowley mentioned that some demons have been fighting them, sort of like the normal dog fights they have nowadays. Except, this one happened to get loose and has grown accustomed to the taste of human flesh.” Sam says looking over the same papers you are.

“And why can’t the King himself take care of this hound?” You say looking up at the brothers in the front seat.

“Evidently they’ve taught them to somehow hide from Crowley and his hound.” Dean says rolling his eyes before focusing back on the road.

“Joy, so who is it going after this time?” You ask.

“Last reports was a family hearing a loud dog outside but when the cops were called no dogs were found and no one else could hear the dog.” Sam says glancing through the police reports.

“How many?”

“What?”

“How many people in the family?”

“Mom, Dad, and a child.” He says looking back at you.

“We’re going to save them. All three off them.” You whisper as your hand tightens around the angel blade Castiel had given you for your birthday.

“How are we supposed to even see the hound if it’s invisible?” You ask looking up at Sam.

“Special glasses, I think we still have a couple pair in the trunk. It’ll be okay, You have your angel blade, I have Ruby’s knife and Dean has his shotgun.” He says before giving your hand a reassuring squeeze.

——–

“Dean! I thought you said there was only one!” You yell looking at the two very large dogs in front of you as you quickly adjusted the glasses on your face so they don’t slip off your face.

“Crowley said there was only one! NOT MY FAULT HE CAN’T GET THINGS STRAIGHT!” He yells before dodging the dog in front of him. “Get the kid inside and get him in a salt ring!” He says before throwing you a bag with a shotgun, extra salt shells, and a couple boxes of salt.

“Where’s mommy!?” the boy cries as he latches onto your arm.

“Shhh, Let’s get you inside and we can wait for mommy and daddy there okay?” You say before quickly dragging him towards the house with one hand as your other grips the angel blade tightly.

“I want mommy, where is mommy?” The kid sniffles looking up at you as you make a salt ring around the boy before lining the doorway and the windows with it aswell.

“Mommy will be back soon, I promise. What’s your name?” You ask sitting next to him glancing between the kid and the door.

“Alex.” The kid says looking up at you.

“Well Alex, I’m not going to leave you okay? You’re going to be okay? Mommy and Daddy should be home soon.” You say trying to calm yourself down while trying to reassure the little boy next to you.

“Y/N! GET OUT HERE!” Sam’s voice cries from the front yard.

“SAM THEY’RE AFTER THE KID, I HAVE TO KEEP HIM SAFE!” You yell back panicking.

“THERE WON’T BE A KID IF YOU DON’T GET OUT HERE!” Dean yells back at you.

Turning to the kid you hug him tightly. “Alex, I need you to stay here inside this circle okay? Stay in the circle and you’ll be safe okay?” You ask frantically looking down at the kid staring up at you with fear in his eyes.   
“I stay in the circle and I see mommy?” He asks holding your hand tightly.

“Mhmmm, Mommy would be so proud of you if you stay here okay?” You say before squeezing his hand back and running out the door.

“How many are left?” You ask looking at the boys.

“Well there was three and we killed one, but we can only find one.” Sam says pointing towards the tree line where you can see the outline of a large dog staring you down.

“Well the kid is..” You start to say as you feel a hand wrap itself around your fingers.

“I’m scared.” Alex says hiding behind you.

“Shit, Y/n you were supposed to keep him inside!” Dean yells placing himself in front of you as Sam does the same.

“He was inside until you guys called me out here!” You yell in protest as you feel Alex’s hand being ripped from your grasp.

“ALEX!” You scream as you turn around to see him being dragged away by the lost hellhound. His screams flooded your ears as you fell to the ground as you saw the hellhound pin the boy down and rip him to shreds. Dean fired at the dog trying to phase it so it would let the boy go.

Your knees finally gave out as Sam grabs your angel blade effortlessly from your hand throwing it towards the hound impaling it in the back just as you watched the life drain from Alex’s eyes.

Choking back a sob you crawl towards the boy pulling him into your arms as tears fall down your cheeks as his and the hell hounds blood seeps into your clothing.

“Y/n, come on, we need to burn the bodies and get rid of the hounds.” Dean says he crouches next to you.

“He was just a boy Dean… H-He didn’t even get to live his life…” You cry leaning against him as Sam slowly lifts Alex out of your arms.

“Dean, Get her back to the hotel and cleaned up, I can handle this for now and then you can come back and help me.” Sam says before taking the glasses off of your face, slipping them into his back pocket as Dean lifts you up off the ground looking back at his brother. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Dean says before walking towards baby. Wrapping a blanket securely around more for shock reasons than not getting blood all on the interior of his car.

—-

“Y/n, Come one let’s get you inside.” Dean says helping you out of the front seat, and walking with you towards the hotel room.

“Dean, Just get me inside.” You mumble scratching at your arm as the dried blood starts itching.

“Alright princess, you need help?” He asks looking at you as he opens the hotel door.

“No.. Just go help Sam.” You say pushing him away and walking into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

Quickly undressing you throw the clothes out of the door before turning on the water before stepping under the burning hot water. The water runs red for a few minutes before you slump to the ground before closing your eyes. As the water turns cold you quickly grab a washcloth before pouring more than needed body ash before scrubbing furiously at your skin.

Getting dressed in your favorite jeans and shirt you grab your phone before walking out the door looking up at the grey skies.

——

“Sammy!” Dean yells before sliding out of his seat and racing towards his brother.   
“Sammy, Come one Sam wake up, look at me.” Dean says grabbing Sam’s shoulders.

“Demons, they’re looking for the boy.” Sam says sitting up.

“But you burned him? And the hellhounds right?” Dean asks looking at him.

“Let’s get you inside before it starts pouring.” Dean says helping Sam stand up before walking him back to the car.

“How’s Y/n doing?” Sam says turning towards Dean.

“I don’t know, she seemed pretty off. When we get back we’ll take her out for dinner and come back and you can set up the laptop to the tv so we can watch her favorite movie.” Dean says shrugging as he drove towards the hotel.

——-

“Dean, I’m telling you. Her phone says she’s still within 100 feet of this hotel. There’s not really anywhere she could of gone, and you know she never goes anywhere without her phone.” Sam says looking around the nearly empty parking lot.

“Well it pouring and I don’t like her being out there alone with all these demons let alone in the rain. She didn’t even take her jacket!” Dean says pacing the length of the room.

“Didn’t you say there was a park or something behind the hotel?” Sam says turning towards his brother.

“Let’s go, she probably left right after we did and that was hours ago.” Dean says walking out the door.

—–

Sitting on the swings, your face turned towards the pouring sky as Sam and Dean walked towards you.

“Hey princess, how you doing?” Dean asks crouching in front of you taking your hand in his.

“The sky is crying Dean,” You whispered looking at him.

“I didn’t ask about the sky princess. I asked about you.” He says before wrapping his arms around you.

“I wanna be like sky, but I feel so empty.” You whisper wrapping your arms around him as picks you up.

“I know sweetheart, but we can’t save them all.” Sam says placing his hand against your face.


End file.
